Meigas y hechizos
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Pequeñas historias protagonizadas por diversas meigas de la magia Hispanii.
1. Alelos y sueños I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y yo no me lucro escribiendo esto.

**Magia Hispanii:**

Este fic se encuentra dentro de la llamada Magia Hispanii o Sorg-expansión creada por Sorg-exp y seguida hábilmente por Cris Snape y Fiera Fierce y Muselina en su versión chilena.

Seguro que algunos os preguntareis qué es la Magia Hispanii: es la magia ibérica en el mundo de Harry Potter, porque de la misma manera que el gobierno y la educación no son iguales en Inglaterra y España tampoco ha de serlo el mundo mágico.

Os animo a todos a pasaros por la comunidad de Magia Hispanii donde encontrareis todos los fics dedicados a ella.

**Alelos y sueños (Parte I)**

**10 de junio de 2033, Bethesta.**

Hace mucho calor y parece ser que los hechizos térmicos se han estropeado. Tendré que ir a avisar al técnico, si yo misma hago un hechizo desde aquí la muestra podría verse contaminada. En verdad adoro mi trabajo, pero no era lo que yo tenía en mente cuando empecé la universidad. Estudiar los genes mágicos sin poder utilizar magia parece una contradicción.

Pero aun así el procedimiento está dando resultados. Por el momento, ya hemos descubierto que no se trata de una anomalía genética, como sostiene el instituto Austriaco, sino de un gen en el cromosoma 22.

Pero aún falta mucha información. ¿Qué hace que un muggle y un squib sean diferentes? Porque no hay duda de que los squibs son distintos al común de los muggles, aunque tampoco todos los muggles son iguales.

Y luego está la propensión a que haya más hombres squibs que mujeres. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres de mi familia materna sólo mi tío tiene magia? Bueno, y el primo Scorp. Los dos mellizos, parece que sólo cuando nacen mellizos los varones son magos, en mi familia, claro.

A Jenny siempre le había extrañado que con la antigüedad de mi familia, no fueran de magia antigua. Pero, aunque mí antepasada sí que quiso ir a firmar el tratado, su marido (a la par que primo), la había retenido. Él era un hombre rencoroso, el único hombre de diez hijos, el único squib. Somos una familia esencialmente de brujas, un matriarcado.

Pero, sin embargo, por muchas muestras que analizara no había pruebas de que ese gen estuviera ligado al sexo. ¡Pero tenía que estarlo!

— Deverias descasar não te moveste do microscópio nas últimas três horas. Convido—te a um café.— Me susurró Gustavo al oído en un suave portugués cogiéndola suavemente de la cintura.

—A verdade é que o necesito. Recollo e baixamos á cafetería.— Sutilmente me alejé de él, era muy difícil resistirme a los encantos de Gustavo. Era guapo, educado, caballeroso, el mejor compañero de trabajo ¡y casi tan inteligente como yo! Uno entre un millón.

Fui una patosa recogiendo, no sé cuántas cosas tiré, por suerte sólo era material que luego tendría que limpiar. Es fácil estar con Gustavo mientras trabajamos. Los dos somos profesionales. No un hombre y una mujer que sentían una gran atracción el uno por el otro, ya no me niego lo evidente. Trabajando somos dos genetistas totalmente asexuales. Pero en cuanto hacemos un descanso me convierto en una adolescente, en una hormona con patas. Pero logro comportarme, me comporto por él, tan sólo lo vi una vez pero en apenas unas horas que habían compartido se había colado en lo más profundo de mi ser. Fueron unas horas mágicas de la noche de San Juan.

Pero era una estupidez, probablemente no volvería a verlo. Lo había buscado en los campamentos mágicos durante los tres años que me habían quedado y nada. No había logrado encontrar a nadie que lo hubiera visto nunca allí. Lo único que había logrado averiguar era que vivía en Zaragoza. Nada más.

Quizá fuera hora de dejar marchar el recuerdo. De apostar por Gustavo. No, no, todavía no estaba preparada.

Bajamos a la cafetería solos y pedimos cafés a Walt, el camarero de siempre, el único que preparaban cafés "íberos". Nos sentaron el uno frente al otro en uno de los privados de la zona de magos. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era segregación, pero el dueño ya había perdido muchos clientes por las charlas de los magos del centro de investigación mágico—muggle. Los muggles huían pensando que eran locos y espiritistas, así que había "insonorizado" una zona para ellos.

Había carteles del centro pidiendo donantes de sangre. El centro era un objetivo terrorista, tanto para magos radicales que no creían que la magia y la ciencia debieran mezclarse, como para magos de algunos países que no querían que fuera Estados Unidos quien descubriera la genética mágica, la cura a algunas enfermedades mágicas, etc.

Claro que hubiera preferido estudiar en la federación, y Gustavo también, pero a día de hoy no era posible. La federación no estaba totalmente en contra, pero no ponía medios para que se realizasen los estudios. Quizás con un cambio de ministra…

—Creo que pasaré después a donar sangre, claro, si a ti no te importa.

— A min? Porqué ía importarme a min?

— Porque tienes mi corazón y es él el que bombea mi sangre. — Se me volvió a declarar Gustavo.

—Creo que iré contigo.— Volví yo a ignorar sus palabras.

— Soy donante universal, por eso me veo en la obligación de donar. Cualquiera puede recibir mi sangre, pero yo sólo puedo a recibir de alguien que sea también cero negativo—.— Dijo volviendo a su tono profesional.

—Ya, mi prima é AB posit— Ahí estaba la clave que llevábamos meses buscando. Había indicios por todas partes, pero por alguna razón no lo habíamos visto lo evidente.— Alelos codiminantes.

—Sí, el grupo sanguíneo está formado por tres alelos, el cero es recesivo frent B, pero entre ellos son codominantes de forma que si se dan en una misma persona esta será AB.

—No, no decía que no te supieras la teoría. Me refería a la magia. Tres alelos. Dos codominantes.

—¿Lo tenemos? Acabamos de descubrir tomando un café, lo que llevamos meses sin ver en el laboratorio.

—Y todo gracias a ti.— Le cogí de una mano. Si él no fuera tan generoso yo jamás hubiese caído en la cuenta.

—Yo no he hecho nada Dalia, has sido tú quien ha dado con la solución.— Me dijo y me colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y esta vez no lo impediría, quizás Gustavo no fuera el hombre de mis sueños en el sentido literal, pero sí que era el hombre que necesitaba a mi lado.

Le besé como si la vida me fuese en ello y sólo separé mis labios de los suyos para decir el conjuro.

_Corre o vento, o río pasa.  
Corren nubes, nubes me levan  
camiño da miña casa._

Aparecimos directamente en el dormitorio del apartamento y entre besos y caricias nos fuimos liberando de las prendas que sobraban hasta que nos encontramos el uno al otro tal cual éramos. Y empezó una danza de caricias, de besos, de dar y de recibir hasta que nos abrazamos exhaustos en la cama. Pero una idea paso por mi mente en ese momento.

—Tengo que ir a comprobar lo de los alelos.

Gustavo ronroneó que me quedara y puso su mano sobre mi cintura para que no me fuera. Ya no eran horas de volver al centro, la verdad.

—¿Has visto mi varita?— Me levanté para vestirme e ir a por ella. Sino me había aparecido era precisamente porque no llevaba la varita encima. ¿La había llevado por la mañana?

—Estará en el centro, mañana te ayudo a buscarla, pero ahora vuelve a la cama.

Al final claudiqué, si no recordaba donde la había metido era porque no la necesitaría, ya la buscaría por la mañana.


	2. Alelos y sueños II

La habitación no era muy grande y estaba invadida por la cama de matrimonio. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y los rayos caían sobre el brazo de la mujer que dormitaba plácidamente mientras un hombre la abrazaba por detrás asiendo con delicadeza la abultada tripa de ella.

La mujer despertó y abrió sus expresivos ojos azules. Se giró y sonrió al ver al hombre moreno que se encontraba a su lado. La besó y él, todavía dormido, la atrajo más hacia sí.

Dalia comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, que en los últimos tiempos había dejado crecer.

Empezó a oír sollozos y se dispuso a levantarse pero su marido tiró su mano para que volviera.

-Vuelve a cama.- dijo él todavía dormido.- Soy tu jefe, no pasará nada por que llegues tarde.

-Creo que a tus hijos les da igual.- Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.- Y no me vendría nada mal tu ayuda.

El hombre reaccionó ante la mención de sus hijos, esas dos criaturitas que tanto quería y que habían llegado a su vida sin ser llamados. Se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de los pequeños. En la cunita Eiden lloraba mientras su hermana dormía plácidamente. Eran mellizos, pero tan parecidos que de no haber sido chico y chica pensarían que eran gemelos unicigóticos.

Ella cogió al pequeño mientras su marido se ocupaba de Evelyn. Físicamente eran iguales, pero ya se les notaba que cuando crecieran su forma de ser sería completamente distinta.

Los dos se habían hecho caca pero mientras el niño lloraba como si se fuera a morir en cuanto notaba que la caquita tocaba su culito a la niña le daba igual, si estaba dormida seguía durmiendo, si estaba jugando seguía jugando. Era algo que preocupaba bastante a los padres de la criatura.

Una vez cambiados se los llevaban a la cocina para darles de comer. Les prepararon el biberón y se sentaron en los taburetes cada uno con uno de los niños. Eiden se tomaba el biberón en un abrir y cerar de ojos mientras que Evelyn se lo tomaba con mucha calma. Era la niña más tranquila del mundo.

Era sábado y ninguno tenía que trabajar, así que cuando terminaron de darles el biberón y tomarse su café, vistieron a los bebés y salieron a pasear por el parque.

Era otoño y las hojas estaban por el suelo crujiendo cuando las ruedas de las sillitas pasaban por encima. El parque estaba lleno de niños con sus padres que disfrutaban de unos últimos días de asueto antes de que empezaran los días de frío invernal.

Dalia no era una madre paranoica, pero sí muy protectora con sus dos retoñitos. Puso una mano en cada columpio y murmuró un conjuro. Prefería usar la magia de herencia gallega que no necesitaba de varita, por lo que con sólo bajar el volumen de su voz podía realizar magia frente a muggles sin que se dieran cuenta.

Al final dejo a sus hijos en los columpios y se sentó con su marido. Él la abrazó mientras veían jugar a los niños de apenas año y medio y ella hacía que una suave brisa meciera suavemente los columpios con un movimiento de mano.

Su vida había cambiado por completo. Había dejado de ser una adicta al trabajo que se pasaba en él hasta doce horas. Ahora estaba casada, tenía mellizos y otro bebé de camino. Ahora su vida era plena.

Dalia se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de pertenencia, apenas recordaba un par de cosas. Los abrazos de su marido y el cariño que sentía hacia aquellos bebes regordetes.

No quería abrir los ojos y despertarse lejos de aquella ensoñación. Lejos de su familia. Pero terminó por hacerlo y lo que vio hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Gustavo la estaba abrazando. Quizás no recordara la car de sus hijos y de su marido pero el ojo marrón que se abrió en aquellos instantes hizo que no tuviese duda alguna del rostro de su marido.

Gustavo en cuanto la vio despierta empezó a besarla tiernamente.

-Bueno, hoy es sábado. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos en Marcel's y nos damos un paseíto por el newseum?

-La verdad es que no he estado en Washington.

-¿Llevas años aquí y me dices que no has estado quedando a un segundo mediante aparición?

-No he tenido tiempo.- se disculpó ella.

-Bueno, pues eso exige pasar allí el fin de semana.

-Deja que pase a por mi varita y vamos.

-Ni hablar, que nos conocemos, si vas, te pondrás a trabajar. Nos apareceremos con mi varita.

Ella discutió un poco, pero ante el argumento de que si no sabía dónde la había dejado era que no la necesitaba no pudo replicar más. Aunque, tampoco quería hacerlo. Eran los cimientos de lo que sería su familia.


End file.
